


Honey - AU!Levi Ackerman x Reader

by IndigoQuail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Nudity, Office, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoQuail/pseuds/IndigoQuail
Summary: After serving in the military, Levi comes to be a successful businessman in Japan. Yet, though money is abundant, his time is being adamantly purchased by upper management. With a new  CEO running the company, it's been all about business these days: a new project always coming to a deadline and a disgruntled overworked staff. Being away from home so often, Levi is more than conscious of the distance between you. Yet, he's trying his best to be the man he knows he should be: for family, for friendship, and for love, even in this tumultuous world.





	1. Clocking Out

As the evening slid into the the sky, the city lights turned on, reigniting the manufactured stars. Neon signs and electronic billboards glowed brighter in comparison to their flocentent cast mounts. The tall smooth figures of metal towers gleamed glossily in the night as the roads at their feet were packed with crowds of hungry bodies, all looking for a taste of relief.  
Levi came out of one still massaging his temples, trying to get rid of the sting from over eight hours of work. Parts of his team walking beside and behind him, carrying similar leaden looks. After spending almost half of their day looking at computers and layouts, every one of them had a languid gaze for the brightened streets filled with both loudly dressed jabbering people and pushy drivers, riding around in their bulky SUVs with the extra blinding headlights on.  
With a new young and “innovative” CEO at the head of the company, his employees were an assembly of fresh big league graduates, who had big new ideas and big new brains but had never been pushed into a graveyard shift in all their young lives until now. Lately, they had been working their heads off and typing their fingers to the bone for days straight, constructing a new, completely original project they had been obligated to concoct from their brilliant creative minds. And, they had each been progressively worn down like pencil erasers, rubbed into flat circles with all their original dimension stuck deep inside the hollow nook of a metal tube that was now their consciousness.  
After reaching the precariously crazy deadline, everyone had been so relieving-ly surprised when Levi shut his laptop short into the long night shift and had suddenly offered supper on him; they didn’t even have the will or concern to launch into heated conversation upon which place would be the best for a good meal and a short round of drinks. After this work week, Levi figured they would even follow him to a gas station Subway just for a quick bowl of something hot to place on his tab.  
Still nauseous with the thought of corporate, he offered each of the newly indicted late-nighters a smoke, passing around his box of cigarettes as they walked through town. They quietly expressed their thanks before lightning up. Submerged in their wispy grey cloud, Levi lead them to a hide away club restaurant that he of knew of, which offered excellent bar service, private rooms, and the best raman within a 50 mile radius, a pad where the management was just piggish enough to allow him to invite six no-names (nonmembers) with the payment of a “hush” fee. 

 

“Honey, I’ve got good news. I’ll be coming home a bit earlier tonight. Is around one o’clock soon enough for you?” He laughed lightly and dryly into the phone. His other hands cupping the short glass of cool iced sake.  
The glow from the windows of the high level club was too distant to reach him here at street level. The single streetlight above was the only light source within the ally. His back was pressed to the cement of the outer walls, and Levi could feel the refreshing sensation of the cool spring night through his suit. He spied a few moths flying around the whitish yellow beacon of the lamppost. On voicemail here, in this section, it was so much quieter. He wished she would pick up, at least let him hear her breath on call.  
“It’s crazy here. I miss you. I’m with the team just for a few drinks and a bowl of noodles, and I’ll be around soon. I’ll see you soon.” He paused. His head pressed onto the wall. “I miss you so much.”

After a long soak, [Name] unplugged the drain, releasing the milky honey lavender bath water into the pipes. As she bent to do so, her wet body dripped, beads running down her shoulders along her contours. Her skin glowing with the water and from immersion in her family’s homemade potion. Along with being just the thing for headaches, muscle soreness, and acute insomnia, it was moisture rich, helping to maintain a clear and smooth complexion from her head to her toes even as she crept toward her middle ages.  
She carefully patted herself down with the soft Egyptian cotton towel, hung it in its place, and delved into her collection of lotions and balms, selecting a lightly scented cream and delicate oil, before making way into her room.  
The lights were dimly lit as she had prepared them to be so that the French vanilla white walls,carven dark wood furniture, and minimal decor stood immersed in a gentle golden honey hue. Along the bed, she moisturized her skin, watching her reflection in the mirror of the vanity. The beauty of the glisten of her body when finished with the oil charmed her so that it was her enjoyment to watch herself as she massaged to the music playing softly on the sound system.  
Only after running her hands up to her neck in moisturizer did she figure to check her phone. It was late, past midnight. With her satin slippered feet dangling over the bed, she scrolled through her notifications, excitedly finding Levi’s recent voicemail.  
[Name] listen through it with her heart pattering. The audible message making her feel aroused. She played it three time, imagining him clearly. Levi ,surrounded by a group of men in their business clothes, all quietly drinking and slurping hot noodles to themselves, and him only thinking about her as he gazed into his steaming bowl of broth. The seclusion of these thoughts and feelings, his desire, his needing, made her aroused. No one would know what Levi really wanted to do right now, how he wanted to be home with his wife, to feel her, to kiss her, to lay with her in the same bed and be enraptured in her presence.  
It was 12:37AM. The voicemail was listed as over a hour ago. She decided she would give him something more tangible to be drawn home to.


	2. On the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After serving in the military, Levi comes to be a successful businessman in Japan. Yet, though money is abundant, his time is being adamantly purchased by upper management. With a new CEO running the company, it's been all about business these days: a new project always coming to a deadline and a disgruntled overworked staff. Being away from home so often, Levi is more than conscious of the distance between you. Yet, he's trying his best to be the man he knows he should be: for family, for friendship, and for love, even in this tumultuous world.

Everyone had expected that Levi was more well paid them. Yet, his underling employees would never guess by how much so. Even as they sipped drinks starting at 70,000 yen on calf leather upholstered stools at a black marble bar in a private room within the Est. 1 Club, each of their multiple reconfigured estimations would have made poor bets. However, all the tired men were certain that they had been ultimately luckier than their opposing co-workers, whom had all worked regular time for their regular pay to reach an ultimately less spectacular end of the week.   
They were in no hurry to get home. Supping on their first lick of expensive-expensive Japanese taste, their senses savored every detail, attempting to register it into their memory. That and they were trying to be polite about the tab while not really knowing where the range of too expensive began.   
Though all the prices were displayed inconspicuously and sparsely as possible, they could tell that a lot of money was being placed into one small night. The Est. 1 Club felt and looked exclusive with sharply uniformed servers and the general restaurant goers dressed in handsome evening wear.  
Being the host, Levi allowed these majoritively young well-to-do downtown apartment based bachelors to carefully delight in this rare privilege, which he knew bypassed their expectations. He joined them for the first round of drinks and ate a shallow bowl of miso before delicaly slipping away to take a “business call”, which he returned from with his general sullen face.  
Though he did enjoy the service, the quiet atmosphere, and his associates proved to be mannerable, the longer the little party lasted, the more pressure boiled inside him, the more he felt frustrated with being so confined.   
Maybe, not all men were lucky enough as to have all the things he did, to have a wife they loved and were excited to get home to, but there was a thing everyone had to consider if they wanted if they wanted to make it in Tokyo; there was a such as time.   
Slipping past hour two, the little party was evolving into an event. The boys were only beginning the last of their drinks .   
Though he had long come to grasp the fact that he would not be able to make the last train at 12:30 AM, taxis fares was rising by the hour. It wouldn’t set him back much, but the problem would be the traffic. The best route home to take was the freeway, which would be about a two hour ride. He’d have to push the driver to get there in that time. It would cost him either way.   
As the boys were finishing their third and last round of drinks, Levi stole away again. This time for the restroom. He sat crossed legged on one of the grey stool benches. The light of cylindrical wall lamp above him reflected on his phone screen so that he could only see his own face against the shimmer in the dimness. He tched before begrudgingly shifting, so his back was pressed against the wall of the first stall.   
Lifting the phone to his face, he was set upon getting in a quick call to explain the impending delay. Yet, then, he saw it. Two text notifications from her.   
The first one wasn’t really a message. It read “mass media application sent”. The next one was only “I miss you to.”  
He opened the home screen. His heart pulsing as he entered in the pass code and unlocked the messenger app. Tapping the [Name] section, he entered into their file of private messages. Aside from today, the last date was registered in as three days ago. Texts were rare between them, for Levi was more respondent to e-mails and calls. Yet, this portion of his phone was one of his favorite to look back on. It was filled with his wife, paragraphs of things that she just thought of telling him when the feeling came to her: love notes, pictures, poems,....Her sweet sentimentality pulled him back again and again on long office nights, whenever he was on the receiving end of the heavy orders, whenever he was just tired. He loved the thought of her, what was her thoughts and emotions.  
His thumb pressed gently on the “mass media” message.  
It opened.  
Instinctively, Levi bit at him inner lip.  
Through the phone, his wife called to him. Her body arched toward him, curtained in the 100% silk robe he had bought for her. The tops of her cleavage were the points of focus, and as his eyes shifted down, following the intricate iris designs she had hand painted upon it, he saw only a small sliver more of skin, part of a thigh and where her abdomen joined to her legs. The white material flowed over her like a mist in a valley, dipping along the rise of her knee and ascending again over her breast, covering the rounded peaks of her extended nipples.   
“I miss you to.”   
He hated when she took naughty pictures. He was going to have to get her to delete both the original photo and messaged copy later. Yet, it was sexy. It did just what she intended it to do. He placed his phone face down and paced the tiled floors, trying to stall his natural reaction before going back into the public. 

 

The night of drinking ended soon after. It was dangerous to walk around the city drunk, so most of the men began to leave, forcing themselves to stop before getting too buzzed.  
That was after one o’clock.  
Each of the men thanked Levi and wished their goodnights with deep bows before heading out. They liked how he handled business, for the party was all business. And, they could respect that. Unlike a box of donuts or store-bought cake in the break room, this felt like a real reward. They smiled chumily in their good feeling and light intoxication as they walked out into the streets for home.   
Levi paid his tab without any telling look on his face. He walked out, hailed a cab, and promised the driver extra if he could get him out of Osaka and to his house in under a hour and a half.


	3. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After serving in the military, Levi comes to be a successful businessman in Japan. Yet, though money is abundant, his time is being adamantly purchased by upper management. With a new CEO running the company, it's been all about business these days: a new project always coming to a deadline and a disgruntled overworked staff. Being away from home so often, Levi is more than conscious of the distance between you. Yet, he's trying his best to be the man he knows he should be: for family, for friendship, and for love, even in this tumultuous world.

Levi walked out the cab. Two five thousand yen notes were out of his wallet and in the hands of the driver.   
He waited until he had driven off before entering the code for the front gate. It opened, and Levi walked up his lawn. The outdoor lights were turned on so he could his way up the drive and to the front door. His pace was slow.  
He wanted them to savor this.  
Out of nowhere, he began to think about how she was waiting for him, maybe watching him progress closer and closer through the live security footage on her phone, excited to see him after a week of swiftly kissing him goodnight before he lethargically fell to bed and of waking up to see him already gone. Knowing that they were on one accord again, how their emotions just complimented each other was so sexy to him. He could feel himself already stiffening.   
The doors open as soon as he walked up the steps. She let him in, and, after speaking his welcome home in nothing but her silk chiffon robe, she kissed him, starving for his lips. He accepted it hurriedly. As she pulled back for a second, Levi smiled at her and stroked her face before shutting and locking both the front and acrylic panel doors. [Name] only smiled back.   
Seduced, Levi gave her the kiss he knew she really wanted. He pressed his lips into hers before catching her bottom lip, sucking on it gently. [Name] moaned as his hands rubbed along her sides before dipping to the small of her back. With his palms just above her ass, he held her closer. Her breast on his chest. He was sorry couldn’t feel them fully through his dress shirt. As their tongues found each other, they tried to tease one another; [Name] sucking on his tongue one minute before pressing her teeth into it; Levi groaning into her trap before pulling away to lick and kiss her jawline and neck.   
He missed her skin so much. She was clean and smelled so excellent, matching her sweet taste. He did not stop until he was sure his teasing left a mark. He wanted to leave a trail all over her body, a visual map of where he had recently been. With her head tilted back, she moaned as he worked his way down. The closer he go to her breast her excitement increased. She pushed her chest forward, and, as her hands started grasping for the sash of her robe, Levi tutted protest. “Mhnm, Honey. Stop.”  
[Name] came down from her natural high some. Her breath still excited though her mind was confused. She looked at him with her trademark baffled disbelieving face, as if he asked her something offensively impossible. “Huh?” she lightly huffed. Her eyes shiny with building tears of pleasure.  
He loved that look. He kissed the exposed skin between her breast before slipping his hands on her behind. She laughed, falling into forgiveness, as he lifted her up and proceeded to carry her through the foyer, pass the living room, and up the stairs. Her hands undoing all the buttons of his shirt that were within her reach before gliding inside to slide against his chest. Teasingly, she laughed, absolutely tickled by the pulled look on his face as she took the opportunity to tease his nipples with her fingers while he tried to concentrate.   
“You want me?” she mused.  
“What do you think?” he asked. Levi set her down on the bed, so she laid sprawled across it. [Name] smiled. She sat up, smoothed her hair, and stood at the foot of the bed. In this position, she was about a foot and a half above his head, grinning down on him.  
From the curve of her lips, he read her thoughts. “Okay, this? This is the way you want it?” he asked, unbuttoning a few of the remaining buttons. Her eyes sparkled. “You know.”  
Levi immediately continued. Looking her in her eye, he slid every button out its hole and exposed his body to his wife. [Name] admired her husband, fully enjoying the angle. For an office man stuck in corporate, he was lean and beautifully toned. His elegant collarbone, slightly raised chest, and abdominal muscles were a fine appetizers to her favorite portion of the meal, his delicately traced v-line.   
Switching between smiling and biting her lip, she watched with hungry eyes as he undid his belt, seeing stars as she fantasized about what she was going to do to him each time the metal clinked.   
Levi pulled down his zipper and undid his pants, sighing with mixed relief and excitement. He slipped both the pair of them and his boxers down before stepped out of the pile. His erection jerking as he looked at his wife again. Even after the years, she still seemed impressed by his cock. [Name] knew it well. Her eyes were transfixed on it. From her perch, his wife was now a ravenous snow leopard; she seemed complete prepared to strike and nail him down right where he stood.  
Yet, her gaze remained focused. Her eyes looking into his. Levi read the serious tone about her. She was on the defense. Standing there with her arms crossed along her breast and a self satisfied, catty grin, he knew she was basking in her power. Still clothed and driving him by an invisible bridle, she was going make him make up for all of those nights of being comparatively alone in her love making. Tonight, she expected a supreme performance and would only settle for having all her desires satisfied, to be fucked until the waiting seemed sweet and her body quivered with orgasm. She was counting on him to fulfill this. And, Levi would not allow for her to lose any bit of faith in his manhood. If she wanted it, he could and would provide it for her; she didn’t need to look to anyone else.  
Breaking the gap between them, he approached the foot of the bed. He grabbed her by her waist and gently guided her into a seated position. [Name] eyed him curiously as he lifted one of her legs and pressed a kiss to her ankles. When he began to work his way upward, she started to moan again, catching understanding. His other hand kneaded her thigh, close within the pocket near her heat. He then moved his fingers and let his mouth settle in the spot, sucking and nipping at the tender skin until his love pigmented it purple.   
[Name] sighed in amazement, wet with anticipation. Her pussy hairs were shiney with lubricant, and her labia was fat. Between her legs, her vagina was fully in his view, and she wanted him to go down on her already.   
Legs on his shoulders, she panted while grasping onto his hair; his tongue had answered to the plea of her swollen clit. She screamed high pitched sighs as Levi slid his fingers tips into her, playing with the skin of the opening, rubbing back and forth, as the rest of her vagina was licked thoroughly until she screamed, giving up her locked spurts.   
Though Levi continued the pet into her, he took his tongue away. He didn’t want to hurt her as she mewlingly savored her first prize, eliciting new moans as her muscles loosened, as she opened and opened so that he could fit his fingers snuggly inside her now. After pumping a few more times, he rose up, leaving her feeling empty. Yet, his eyes carried a promise for more.  
His wetted hands found the tied sash of her cool smooth robe, and ,seeing that she also agreed that it must go, he loosed it and let it fall undone. Levi pulled the rest of the lame cloth off of her until it lay under her back and he could see all her: breast, belly, pussy, and legs. He gripped the sides of her stomach, wanting to feel her softness, squeeze her lovehandles and hold her rounded tummy. As her flesh gave way to the pressure of his fingers, Levi groaned.   
With him mind clouded with the beauty of her nakedness, his wife had sneaked up and gripped him to, jerking him slowly with her hands. Her gentle palms sliding across his length and carefully rubbing the head. She was not pleased until she felt him get moist, until her hands could smoothly glide along him with his own wetness as he massaged her breast and played with her wanting nipples.   
“Oh, fuck.” he breathlessly swore, gripping back onto her sides. She gasped. Her husband seemed so delicious, fucking into her hands. She didn’t want him to finish. She didn’t want him to finish! But, god, it was so hard to not to let him cum. It would be so sexy if he came all over her, wetting her body and face on their bed as he growled and tried to choke his own screams. Yet, she would not have it. She had to have him. Her pussy cried for attention, and she knew he wanted to be there to. So, throwing her head back, she let him go and pushed her cunt forward, letting out a long moan. “Please.”   
Her beg hit a cord. Levi surprised her, lifting her legs over his shoulders so that her pussy lips kissed the length of his cock. All his wife had to do was ask; she got what she wanted.   
Laying down to give her a kiss, he folded her body in half, proving her flexibility and pushing her further into him. He gave her his tongue, then plunged inside of her, gingerly pushing his cock through the gripping walls that joyously hugged him in welcome. They both cussed and hissed. For a second, each of them were overcome by their own sense of pleasure before they remembered their partner. Pushing their hips into one another, the couple built up a starter rhythm, a gentle push and pull that they knew wouldn’t end them before they had yet to begin.   
As he kissed her neck and grunted into it, [Name] sighed into his ear. He loved her so much. He loved giving her the pleasure that she deserved and feeling her magic. Other women might be younger, have bigger hips, and sustain greater docility, but they were never as enchanting,did not have the same elegant balance and alluring medium as his wife, his beautiful, intelligent, insightful, loving, horny-as-all-hell wife!  
“Fuck!” he sped up some, just a bit. “Is this okay?”  
“Yes,” she shakingly answered. “Oh, Levi. Mmmmm…. I’ll...I’ll tell you if-if-‘f it ever hurts.”  
Levi pushed into her more, increasing his speed. He was aroused by the mix of her feelings, her wet warm walls clenching and releasing and loosely spasming about him, the sound of her pleasured cries, the way her body seemed so secured in his definite grip. This was his wife, an unending depth of love and emotion so full and lush a man must either sink or swim within her.  
“Let me give it all to you. Oh, fuck! Ahh, I want you, honey. I want to be with you. I missed you so much. Let me give it all to you.”  
He kissed about her neck, pushing his lips and tongue into the raw love marks he had sprawled upon it. [Name] answered him cheerily. She thought herself prepared. Scratching up his shoulders, she dug her own marks onto him ravenously. Her husband was her dream-maker, her powerful lover, who could hold her and make body feel such an intense physical pleasure. He was above other men with his greater understanding and deeper thought, an excellent conductor in everything he willed himself to peruse. And, now he was going to make her cum and cum inside her, fill her again and feel her again. There was no stopping the impending.   
Levi sped up his pacing one more time. His trust were hurried, organized into forceful deep hits. He could feel her heat consuming them, not knowing where his own rising temperature ended. Her womb welcomed him inside her, unrelenting. He wanted to kiss her again, but he couldn’t. Instead, he hissed as her teeth pressed into shoulder. The brew of pleasure and soft pain drew him so wild. He had to hold her close as he finally spurted deep within her and his thighs were bathed in her sweet rain.   
The couple breathed and breathed and breathed. Though they each felt impossibly hot and impossibly heavy, they didn’t want to let each other go. With her arms and legs loosely wrapped around him, he gripped her tightly and rolled to his side so that her face could press into chest, where she could hear the beat of his heart and every breath he took.   
As Levi cooled down, he kissed the top of her head and stroked his fingers along her scalp, trying to help to her come back to Earth, [Name], his wife, who was still tensely quivering. For the night, all he wanted was to feel her so close to himself, feel the tickle of her breath on his skin as he hugged her body, to be submerged in the sweet love that he knew to be his forever.


End file.
